


[Podfic] So we play a game of snakes and ladders

by ofjustimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 07:19, mp3 and m4b formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>It had taken Bela nine days to track down the pendant, which was eight and a half days too many as far as she was concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So we play a game of snakes and ladders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So we play a game of snakes and ladders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1v4d3Tw)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1u2BrBe)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://bit.ly/1hdeHVc)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Thanks to [scintilla10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10) for having blanket permission, and for writing such wonderful fic about my faaaavorite ladies from Supernatural. I may not be in the fandom anymore, but these ladies will always remain my favorites. Recorded for Amplificathon 2014. 


End file.
